El calor de tus manos
by ValSmile
Summary: Porque nadie sabe qué le sucede a Korra ¿Quién más podría ayudarla? Mako tiene la respuesta - Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


Los días en Ciudad República iban con calma. Era un día donde todo marchaba sobre ruedas. No mucha delincuencia, no muchos asaltos ni disturbios en las calles. Ni menos peligrosos enemigos tratando de atacar a los nómadas aires o al avatar, mucho menos a los espíritus. Era extraño que un día en la ciudad fuera tan tranquilo.

Korra se encontraba en su habitación. Seguía durmiendo plácidamente, al menos ante los ojos de Tenzin y de los demás. Pero pasaban las horas y ella aún no atinaba a levantarse ni a salir de su habitación a comer algo. Y así fue como el maestro aire comenzó a preocuparse por la muchacha.

- Korra ¿Te encuentras bien? No has salido a desayunar siquiera – preguntaba preocupado desde la entrada de la habitación de Korra.

- Estoy bien Tenzin… no te preocupes – dijo mientras se acurrucaba aún más en su cama – sólo estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir.

Tenzin ante esas palabras, dejó tranquila a joven de ojos azules, pero se retiraba igual preocupado porque no estaba acostumbrado a verla así, al menos no siempre, así que realmente pensó que sólo estaba agotada, ya que enfrentar a toda una ciudad, sola, ante sus ideas y los cambios que estaba experimentando la gente con la convivencia de los espíritus por el mundo, la dejaban agotada emocionalmente. Además, sabía perfectamente que ya hace unas cuantas semanas había terminado su relación con el joven Mako, pensó que tal vez era la oportunidad de desahogarse en su intimidad, después de todo era una adolecente que vivía con todas sus emociones a flor de piel.

- Y ¿Cómo se encuentra Korra? ¿Está enferma? – preguntó una inquieta Asami

- Ahm… - suspiro el maestro aire – dice que sólo está agotada que quiere dormir. Por favor muchachos, estén pendiente de ella si necesita algo. Pema, los chicos y yo estábamos pensando en salir hoy día…

- No se preocupe – decía un Bolin muy entusiasta – nosotros cuidaremos de Korra.

- Sí – decía Asami – no dejen sus planes de lado, nosotros velaremos por ella.

- Muchas gracias muchachos.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, muy tranquila por cierto, un joven caminaba pausadamente, disfrutaba de su día libre que le había otorgado casi a la fuerza su jefa. Desde que su hermano se mudó a vivir a la isla del templo del aire y no quiso acompañarlo, él se mantenía ocupado en su trabajo 24/7. Es decir todo el día y toda la semana. Era su método de distracción. Pero ante la insistencia de su Jefa, la gran Lin Beifong, que lo obligó a tomarse un descanso, decidió salir a caminar por la ciudad. Sentando frente al mar, tenía la vista perdida en aquella isla lejana donde su hermano y Asami estaban viviendo, además donde su ex novia también habitaba día a día. La extrañaba mucho, de eso no cabía duda y sentía uno enormes deseos de ir hasta allá y verla, sólo verla. Con eso él se conformaba, pero los nervios lo traicionaban y no quería cometer alguna estupidez. Estando sentado allí observó como uno de los bisontes voladores salía del templo.

El animal pasó muy cerca de donde estaba y los gritos de los niños lo alertaron. Ikki era escandalosa y Meelo se le tiró encima con una simpática bola de aire.

- Hola, hola, hola Mako, ¿No estás trabajando? ¿Estas paseando? ¿Irás a ver a Korra? ¿Por qué no andas con tu traje de policía? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Por qué no has ido a vernos? ¿Sabías que tu hermano siempre habla de ti? ¿Sabías que Korra hoy no se ha levantado de la cama? ¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo con nosotros?

- Ikki… - resoplaba su padre ante tanta pregunta de la pequeña hacia el joven.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Korra no se ha levantado de la cama? ¿Está enferma? – fue lo primero que preguntó el maestro fuego.

- ¿Qué tal Mako? – saludó con una reverencia Tenzin, la cual fue respondida por Mako con algo de vergüenza – Esta mañana ha dicho que está agotada y no ha salido de su habitación. Le pedí a Bolin y Asami que estuvieran pendiente de ella por si necesitaba algo… No deberíamos haber salido hoy – le indicaba a Pema

- Tranquilo amor, Korra es una chica con mucha energía, sólo quería descansar más de lo normal hoy, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Además sus amigos estarán pendiente de ella – decía Pema quien sostenía a Rohan en sus brazos y le ofrecía una caricia en el rostro a su esposo.

Mako se preocupó. Él la conocía bien y no era de estar durmiendo todo el día. Algo debía de estar sucediéndole para que se comportara así y no quiso preocupar a los demás. ¿Pero que sería? Jinora, quien se había mantenido en silencio, le indicó al joven que por qué no la iba a visitar. Mako dudó por unos momentos pero fue el mismo Tenzin, quien apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho y movió su rostro en señal de aprobación.

- Siempre eres bien recibido en el templo Mako, no lo dudes.

El joven le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa y decidió ir de una buena vez al templo a ver que sucedía con Korra y de paso ver a su hermano.

En el templo del aire, el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba preocupado. La tarde pasaba y Korra aún no se asomaba ni siquiera a probar un bocadillo. El día estaba bonito, había un sol precioso y era perfecto para pasar el día fuera, pero ante las circunstancias eso del día no le entusiasmaba para nada. Asami quien fue nuevamente a visitar a Korra a su habitación vio que la chica seguía acurrucada en su cama y daba vueltas en ella.

- Korra ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No te molestes Asami en serio, sólo déjenme dormir.

Suspirando frustrada salió de la habitación y vio que alguien muy familiar se acercaba. Asami se sorprendió de verlo allí, pero entendía, entendía que Korra le seguía preocupando a pesar de todo.

- No ha querido salir de su habitación en todo el día - decía tristemente - ni siquiera ha comido.

Mako no reaccionó por unos segundos, pero luego de eso dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Korra.

- Asami podrías prepararle un té de manzanilla caliente, ¿por favor? – le pidió Mako a ésta.

- Ah, claro – y fue en dirección a la cocina.

Mako entró con cuidado a la habitación de Korra. Cuando ésta se percató de la presencia del muchacho, se encogió aún más en su cama, en posición fetal.

- Mako ¿Qué haces acá?

- ¿Te duele verdad?

Korra cerró sus ojos y sin dejar de estar en su posición afirmó con la cabeza.

- Lo sabía. Siempre te pones así cuando andas indispuesta. Te conozco Korra – decía el maestro fuego mientras se sentaba en una silla muy cerca de la cama de la Avatar.

- Me daba vergüenza decirle a los demás – decía con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Incluso decirle a Asami? – Korra seguía afirmando a lo que le decía Mako - ella te traerá un té de manzanilla.

Cuando la chica entró vio a Mako sentado cerca de ella observándola con calma. En cierto modo eso la entristeció, no era la primera vez que se quedaba cerca de ella cuando se encontraba durmiendo o en mal estado, pero era algo que tenía que ir superando con el tiempo, entonces se acercó al maestro fuego y le entregó la bandeja con el té. Este le agradeció y sin más preámbulos se retiró de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Mako sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo aprendió con ella durante los meses que estuvieron de novios y la había visto así, en ese estado, ya varias veces. Era algo natural en una mujer. El ciclo menstrual la hacía sentir débil, como un verdadero gatito asustado. Eso lo enternecía a él, pero sabía que a ella no le gustaba mostrar esa debilidad, aunque fuera inevitable. Con sus manos comenzó a hacer fuego control, pero de una manera diferente. El fuego rodeaba las manos del maestro y no quemaban, si no que otorgaban calor. Un calor que Korra conocía a la perfección y que sabía que lo había aprendido gracias a ella. Korra se acomodó en su cama. Se estiro completamente y se levantó levemente su ropa dejando al descubierto el vientre de esta. Mako, quien se estaba poniendo nervioso, dio un respiro y puso sus manos en el vientre de la chica y así brindarle calor, ya que era la manera en que eso le aliviaba el dolor. Korra comenzaba a relajarse y Mako lo notó al ver su rostro más relajado. Korra movió una de sus manos para llevarla a su vientre y juntarla con la del muchacho.

- Gracias Mako - le decía mientras lo observaba a sus ojos y daba suspiros de alivio.

- No… no hay de que – respondía nerviosamente.

Y en un acto totalmente inconsciente, Mako se acercó a ella y le deposito un tierno beso en la frente.

- Date la vuelta – le ordenó él sin despegarse mucho del rostro de ella. Esta hizo caso y el chico puso sus manos nuevamente en la parte baja de la espalda de Korra dándole calor. Solamente con su fuego control.

Mako comenzó a recordar aquellos tiempos en que estaban juntos. Como el acariciaba su espalda sin nervios como ahora, en como depositaba besos sin pedir permiso. En como sus manos y sus cuerpos entraban en calor juntos, y ahora que están separados todo parecía lejano y muy reservado.

- Mejor me voy – dijo rápidamente y retirando su mano del cuerpo de la joven.

- No, espera Mako… - dijo nerviosamente – aún… aún no se me pasa el dolor.

Mako suspiró. No era bueno quedarse allí, todos sus sentimientos estaban presente y los hacían más intensos, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola. Quería estar a su lado, quería tantas cosas.

Korra se sentó en la cama esperando una respuesta, no sabía bien que estaba haciendo, sólo quería que él se quedara y le entregara ese leve momento de calor que tanto le gustaba. Sólo sus manos eran capaces de calmarla. Mako suspiró finalmente, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su lugar, en aquella silla.

- Bébete el té de manzanilla y te recuestas. Me quedaré hasta que te quedes dormida. Así cuando despiertes puede que te sientas mejor.

- Gracias – dijo nuevamente apenada, pero esta vez tomó ambas manos del maestro fuego y se las besó.

Korra bebió su té y se recostó nuevamente. Y así Mako usó aquella técnica en el vientre de la muchacha. Ella cerraba sus ojos y sonreía dulcemente. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, literalmente hablando.

Habían pasado las horas. Tenzin y los demás habían vuelto al templo del aire. Cuando vieron que Asami y Bolin estaban más tranquilos, por sus rostros, supo de inmediato que Korra se sentía mejor. Mako, quien venía saliendo de la habitación de ella, afirmó aquella noticia y pidió que le tuvieran algo de comer apenas despertara. No dio más explicaciones y procedió a marcharse. Todos quedaron en silencio ante sus palabras y el chico algo sonrojado dijo:

- Sólo tenía sueño, eso fue lo que me dijo. Pero ya se repondrá, créanme, despertará con hambre.

El chico se retiraba contento de la isla, podría asegurar que al menos sus manos servirían para calmar el dolor de la muchacha de sus sueños. Que a pesar de ya no estar juntos, ella confiaba en él. Quizás algún día sus manos nuevamente puedan viajar por el cuerpo de la chica sin miedo y sin angustia, como lo hizo tantas veces cuando estaban juntos y descubrir nuevas cosas entre los dos. Y Korra, Korra dormía profundamente, esta vez en serio, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

_Hola, bueno traje este fic para ustedes, y se me ocurrió así de la nada. Siendo mujer una pasa por estos estados siempre y pensé, bueno ¿Cómo sería en el caso de Korra? y esto fue lo que nació de mi cabeza loca. Siento que no quedo tan espectacular como quería, pero bueno... espero que a ustedes al menos les agrade c: siento que igual fue muy tierno y lo de las manos, bueno, si fuera Mako, yo feliz dejaría que hiciera algo así. la verdad no se si el fuego control hará algo así, pero me gustaba la idea de que brindara calor. _

_Hmmm que más... bueno, este reto compite en el foro de Las Cuatro Naciones. Y eso_

_viva el Makorra! :$ _


End file.
